


realization

by purplebetta



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Mutual Pining, Yeorry, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebetta/pseuds/purplebetta
Summary: yeojin thanks the gods for making it rain in the afternoon. the rain clearing the skies makes it easier for her to distract herself from thinking about the girl who has been making her heart flutter for the past few days.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	realization

the sky is lovely tonight, the moon shining brightly and the stars shimmer albeit looking like small little dots. yeojin smiles at her thoughts but a knock on the door snaps her back to reality.

"yeojin?" a voice calls out, she recognizes the voice but doesn't answer just staring at the door. "yeojin, i'm opening the door." the door then opens, revealing the figure of a girl holding a mug in her hands, yeojin freezes.

yawning, the girl walks up to yeojin sitting beside her settling the mug in between of them. "here, a cup of hot chocolate. i thought it might help since it's kinda cold tonight."

yeojin gives a forced smile, which the older girl returns with a frown. yeojin just hums, reaching for the mug stirring it before she gives it a sip.

"what's up yerim unnie?" yeojin takes a sip again, looking at the older girl, observing her expressions. she notices the worry, the agitation, and the soft eyes gazing back at her as she brings down the mug from her lips. yeojin turns her head, knowing she can't maintain eye contact with the older girl.

yerim sighs, rubbing her hands together and putting them between her knees. "i'm worried about you." yeojin furrows her eyebrows, taking a sip again. "and why so?"

yerim looks at the stars, "you've been very distant, very silent." yeojin holds the mug with her two hands, warming her palms while looking at yerim's eyes which are reflecting the stars. _you're so beautiful._ "i've noticed you're only talking to the unnies. you've been ignoring me." yeojin, puts the mug back down and takes yerim's hands.

the older girl's eyes widen, taken aback with the warmth on her hands (and yeojin's actions too). "go on." yeojin says rubbing their hands together. "no wait, why are you doing this." yeojin stops and looks at the older girl in disbelief. "girl, i know you're cold. rub your hands together." yeojin then let's go of the older's hand taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

( in all honesty, yeojin hates this- whatever's happening right now. right, she hates confrontation, whether she's the one being confronted or the other way around. yerim will absolutely ask yeojin why she's ignoring her. so she thinks of excuses to tell her, she even considers telling her the truth.

_what the hell will i tell her? an oh not much, things are currently bad at daegu. or, a well i'm kind of developing feelings for you and it's not healthy for me to pine over my bestfriend, so i'm currently forcing myself to ignore you!_

she rolls her eyes, sighing. choosing the first option knowing she'll just get rejected if the latter was chosen instead. )

yerim rubs her hands together while looking at yeojin who has been staring into space the entire time. "so why have you been ignoring me?" yerim lets her hand fall into yeojin's knee patting her, like saying _it's alright just tell me and we'll be fine._

yeojin sighs for the nth time, "not much, things have been bad at home." yerim pauses. yeojin notices that the girl is taking her time to respond so she looks at yerim whose eyes have been glowing for a while now. "but why are you ignoring me if things are bad at home? do i remind you of home that much?" yerim says hesitantly, and yeojin freezes yet again. _what the fuck._

yeojin didn't expect yerim's response to be like that. _and oh my god her eyes, why are they glowing like the stars?? i don't want to expect that we'll be a thing so, yerim stop that please._

 _but it wasn't like what yerim said was wrong,_ yeojin loves waking up from their sleepovers (or just yeojin climbing to yerim's bed at midnight), because of the warmth they share and the view of yerim lightly shaking her and greeting her a good morning is the probably the best thing to wake up to. she couldn't fathom why she keeps wanting to wake up with the older girl until she realizes it very much feels like waking up in her house in daegu. the sunlight coming inside her room, kissing her face and slightly burning her eyes before she could even open them.

it was that simple. yerim reminds yeojin of the sunrise in daegu, how it feels warm on her skin. yeojin knew she likes yerim (that's why yeojin was in the rooftop, to clear her thoughts.) but she didn't know it was to this extent. _oh that's why it would feel like deja vu or something._

yeojin doesn't know how to answer yerim's question so she panics until a knock interrupts them, the door opens, and it's sooyoung. "hey lovebirds, come inside. jungeun said to lock the doors already." yeojin was more than overjoyed with sooyoung's intrusion that led her out of a life-threatening situation, so she doesn't notice sooyoung calls them lovebirds.

"alright." yeojin says, ignoring the older girl and her question. _and you shall be answered next time,_ yeojin tells herself and grabs the mug, walking inside the dorm after passing by sooyoung whom she gives a hug and a small thank you, sooyoung was a little bit confused but responds by patting the younger's head.

yerim just looks at their whole exchange, trying to make something out of it, but she gets nothing. "and you?" sooyoung says to yerim looking at her confused face, leaning on the door suppressing a yawn.

yerim runs her fingers through her hair as she stands up. "she didn't deny that we're lovebirds." she says walking to the door. sooyoung rolls her eyes, locking the door. "well here's your chance to do so."

"we aren't lovebirds. at least not yet, i think."

**Author's Note:**

> daegu is yeojin's hometown btw.
> 
> i wrote this at 3 am while drinking hot choco (hence the idea), and i don't know if this story makes sense lmao. thank you for reading anyways :D
> 
> my twt: @hyunjinpasmado


End file.
